


【授权翻译】【Dickjay】to be pledged

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick把他的性奴一起带过来了。也不是说Roy会抨击这个男人，在他们这个年纪和社会地位的人里，拥有一个性奴是非常正常的，但他并没有真的想到会见到……Jason.





	【授权翻译】【Dickjay】to be pledged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to be pledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107424) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> 译者注：“性奴”原文是pleasure slave, 所以如果有比现在的翻译更加subtle的称呼请告诉我……弟弟的目光.jpg

好吧，Roy事后会回想起来，如果说他关于“女性”说得不那么对，至少在“美丽”上他说对了。

Jason很，这里也没有其他可用的词，很美。他肌肉发达，但不笨重，在他移动的时候修长强壮的肌肉弯曲起来。无上衣的套装配上柔软的黑色裤子只对这个事实起到强调作用。当然了，他伤痕累累，几道长长的曲折疤痕从他的背上绕到腹部，一道几乎看不见的横过脖子，但这只能让他更有吸引力。Dick在这个男人身上看中的东西显而易见；他的优雅与力量体现得淋漓尽致，他歪歪斜斜地靠在Dick的椅子上，眼睛无所畏惧地转向男人。

而说到他的眼睛……Roy着了迷。

它们是蓝色的，一种比Dick明亮的双眼更深的偏绿的蓝，完美地衬出他凌乱的黑发，又被横过眼睑的眼线重重勾勒，让它们看起来和猫相像得不可思议。

他很美，太美了，Roy几乎动不了。

Jason斜斜抬头，一个大大的好奇又好胜的歪斜笑容，用猫似的眼睛看着Dick.

“因为你会爱上那么做的，不是吗？”Jason拖长了声音对Dick说，Roy从没听到过一个这么不乖的奴隶。

Dick仅仅回他微笑，看起来有点邪恶，他的手漫不经心地穿过Jason造型狂野的绺绺卷发。

“你也会的。”Dick的话语像丝绸，“我会让你爱上的。”

Jason的嘴巴是奢侈品；看起来它被好好地照顾着，柔软的两瓣唇延展着绷得更紧。Roy突然在想是不是Dick照顾的它们，是不是Dick修长优雅的手指每晚把柔肤乳液抹在那嘴巴上面。

“你可以试试。”Jason反击，声音依旧低沉，依旧沙哑。

他这么反叛。这么危险。

Dick的手短暂地收紧，把Jason的头向后拉，把他脖子上美好的骨节形状暴露在Roy的眼中。他倾向前，同样柔若无骨，动作流水般优美，Dick把嘴唇印在Jason的太阳穴，移动着，像是一个吻。

“Jay, ”Dick的嗓音低沉愉悦，充满力量，“你会求我的。”

Jason的喉咙动了动，阴影往下追逐而去。

“介意证明一下吗？”Jason的声音仍然冷静，仍然可控，诱惑的意味浓厚得要滴出水来。

Dick的嘴巴扭曲了一下。

“好了，好了Jason. 耐心。”他抵着Jason的太阳穴呼吸着，头发上的手放松了，他抬眼，而……是的Roy正性致高昂，“有人在呢。”

如同他的主人，Jason的眼睛转向了Roy, 他的眼中有些过于强烈的东西，被嘴上歪斜的弧度抵消了。

“他享受着呢。”Jason柔和地评论道，嚣张地靠回Dick的椅子，因这努力得到了头发被抚弄的奖赏。

Dick的微笑仅仅扩大了，然后是的，Roy挺确定他的嘴巴仍然是张着的。他立刻闭上了嘴，在这过程中差点咬掉了自己的舌尖，试图忽视脸上明显发热的红晕。

“所以。”比起Dick柔滑的话语，Jason低沉的声音，Roy几乎是在尖叫了。他扮了个鬼脸，清清嗓子，无视那两副被取悦了的表情走进自己的起居室，感觉像个外人，“这是你的性奴？”

因这句话，一些有趣的表情飞快地在Jason脸上闪过，是无情和厌恶，但在Roy能看清楚之前它就消失了，只余下那副嚣张的愉悦表情。然而现在这表情更冷酷，虽然仍是和之前一样玩味的诱惑但是……但是他表情中被迫的感觉抓住了Roy的目光。像是这行动只是在完成工作而不是出于他的个人意愿。

“这是Jason. ”Dick说，微笑有点僵硬，他不认同那个名称，真有趣，“Jason来说‘Roy你好’。”

Jason低头，透过他的睫毛看过来，显得无比危险。

“Roy你好。”Jason有样学样地道，坏笑着。

“呃。嗨。”Roy回答得有点生硬。

Dick做事总是与众不同。奴隶们本从不该直呼高贵的人们，即使是别人的命令也不行，更别说直呼名字。Jason似乎知道这一点，知道Roy在想什么，他的坏笑扩大了。

“呃。”Roy迅速移开目光，强迫自己把注意力放回Dick身上，“我是来邀请你下楼吃晚餐的。”

Dick微笑，仿佛是真的感到高兴，“好啊。我们现在下去吗？”

他站起来，Jason看着他站起来，奴隶把他的主人的每一个动作看在眼中，而Dick的动作显而易见地放慢了，比他平常的动作更似流水。他在表演。

为了一个奴隶。

“当然。”Roy再次清清嗓子，真该死，“跟我来。”

他带头走出门口，Dick跟着他，仅在门边停下了脚步，嘴唇上浮出模糊的顽皮笑意。

“还有Jason, 记住在你自己找乐子这件事上我们是怎么说的。”Dick说，声音低沉玩味。

“噢。我想都不会想。”Jason的声音是纯粹的罪恶，语气中的暗示意味快要凝成实体，“既然你承诺了‘求’的部分。”

Dick坏笑并关上了门，而Roy知道自己整个人已经红到脚跟了。

“我们走吧？”Dick问道，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。

“好的。”Roy小小地清了清嗓子，感觉穿着衬衫热得快死了。

 

-

 

Dick放在红酒杯上的手指轻盈，描摹杯沿的动作之柔软倒突出了他眼中过于顽皮的神情。Roy太熟悉这个与麻烦联系在一起的表情了。

“所以你怎么想？”Dick最后问道，他们之前晚餐中的所有话题的余韵都已经消散了。

Roy立刻明白了这个问题的确切意思，很难不明白，毕竟它的话题本身就在楼上并且……呃……没有在自己找乐子。

Roy还是装傻。

“我怎么想什么？”Roy迟疑道，然而徒劳无功，徒劳无功。

Dick歪头，仿佛完全清楚Roy正在做什么，而Roy忘了他从来都骗不过Dick. 这辈子都没成功过。以后多半也不能。

“Jason. ”Dick耐心地提示，微笑道，“你喜欢他不是吗？”

如果存在着一本关于你不应该做或说的不好的东西的书，Dick Grayson会是作者。而且，按Dick的性子，他估计会用花体字来署名。

“你们俩看起来很合适。”Roy选择绕开话题，给他自己又倒了一杯酒，也给Dick倒了一杯。

红酒中映出Dick的笑容。

“我问的不是这个。”

“而我也不适合回答。”Roy纠正道，举杯示意。

Dick耸肩。

“被他吸引又不是犯罪。”Dick抿了一口酒，舔舔嘴唇，“我就是。”

是啊。Roy一点都不怀疑。他看过早先那场表演了。看得太多了。甚至只是想想都让他的脸开始变红，Roy连忙又抿了一口酒。

“你从没告诉过我Dick, ”Roy突然说，因为他需要换个话题，并不在意他的伎俩显得太过明显，“你怎么得到他的？”

仅仅这一个问题就让Dick的手静止在杯子上，他的表情瞬间凝固了，这个事实还挺好笑的。Dick定定地看着他，欢乐从他的表情中消失了。

Roy没有想到这个问题会让他露出这种表情。他只想用它引开注意力，只不过是转移话题罢了。但是，现在——

Roy突然回想起了他把Jason称为性奴时他脸上的表情。

“如果你不想谈——”Roy开口。

“不。”Dick摇头，把目光投向餐桌，“这是一个很普通的问题。只是我的答案……”

Dick的话音停下了，眼睛前后扫视着桌子，双手一动不动。

Roy吞咽了一下。

“我不需要知道。”Roy挥开了他的问题。

这次见面对两个人来说本该都是轻松愉快的。一次逃离他们专制的导师的机会。Roy不想让Dick不开心，或者逼他说他不想说的东西。

Dick抬眼。

“这样，”Roy看向钟，“现在不早了。所以我们今晚不如就这么结束吧，明天早上见。我们可以出去骑马。”

Dick的微笑几乎如释重负。

“听起来挺棒的。”Dick轻松地同意道。

Roy微笑，Dick的释然环绕着他，几乎让他有点头晕，“嘿还有，如果你想可以带上Jason. ”

话一出口他就后悔了。但是已经晚了，甚至就凭Dick变大的笑容，Roy也可以看出Dick会那么做的。

“会的。”Dick咧嘴，顽皮的意味再次在嘴角闪烁，而且该死的，他们先前的谈话显然完全没有被遗忘，“早上见Roy. ”

Roy都不知道自己是怎么维持住微笑的。

 

-

 

Dick的手指划过Jason的胸口，感受着每一次呼吸，感受着每一下沉稳的心跳。他把手往下按，试着离这感觉更近些，离这代表生命的感觉更近些。

“他问了对吧。”Jason问，直截了当，在一片昏暗中无法阅读他的双眼。

“是的。”Dick回道，在漆黑中低语，窝得离Jason更近了些，感觉到他的心脏在他的手下跳动，“但我没有回答。”

Jason窃笑，胸腔里传出的声音近似病喘。

“你不需要保护我的名声的Dick. ”Jason干巴巴地告诉他，“我是个性奴。”

Dick闭上眼，把一个坚定的吻印上Jason的脸颊。

“我们玩主奴是因为我们别无选择。但Jason你绝不是奴隶。 ”Dick保证道。

“所以那个奴隶合同——”Jason开口，尖锐道。

“一堆文字。一堆毫无意义的文字。”Dick强调，“在这里没有意义，对我没有意义。”

Jason没有回答，但Dick察觉到了他微微加速的心跳，一股细小的释然让他的心跳得更有力。Dick更紧地贴着他，鼻子挨着Jason的脸颊，叹了口气。

事情本不该是这样的。


End file.
